


Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes is the best place you can work in

by TooMuchTrashInOnePerson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, homeless Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson/pseuds/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson
Summary: The reader is kicked out of her home, by her older sister and needs a place to stay for a while. Being jobless at the moment, the Weasley twins let her work in their shop, which finally leads to love confessing between two very best friends.





	Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes is the best place you can work in

“Really?” I exclaimed happily at the great news. Fred was grinning from ear to ear as George nodded slightly and I laughed and ran to give both of them a big hug.

Some time ago my sister kicked me out of our flat while saying that she wants to live with her boyfriend, so I showed up on the doorstep of the Burrow while smiling at Molly with a suitcase in my hand.  
“Could I stay for a while until I find something cheap for myself?” I asked her immediately as the rain poured down on me from the dark skies. She pulled me into a tight hug, helping me with a suitcase and assuring me, that I can stay as long as I want to.   
Currently, I didn’t have any work or house and as soon and Fred and George came to visit the rest of their family, they were more than surprised to find me there and we ended up talking the whole night.  
Fred and George were my best friends during our time in Hogwarts school and this wasn’t the first time I was staying in their house. We spent seven years in the same Hogwarts house, same Quidditch team, same classes and have the same school punishments for our pranks and foolish jokes.

 

“Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes is the best place you can work in. We are your friends, you love pranks and we all know how adorable you get when you have to do something important and serious.” Fred muttered the last part, but you and George surely heard him, because you almost choked on your breakfast and George nudged his brother’s side with his elbow.  
“You can start today if you want to. I took a day off today, so at least I won’t be scared if Freddy can manage on his own.” George flashed me a smile which I kindly returned and nodded my head furiously.   
“I’d love to!” I chimed excited and ran up to my room which was mainly a guest room for family or friends who didn’t want to sleep in a room of one of the Weasley kids. I took off my pajamas and put on some nice and decent clothes which could fit for the first day of work but at the same time something comfortable and not too professional since it was a store with fun stuff. I brushed my hair and teeth and put on some eyeliner and then I ran back downstairs. Fred and George were now chatting in the living room and I jumped at Fred’s back, still excited.   
“You seem to be ready.” He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled as he adjusted me on his back. I nodded my head enthusiastically and wrapped my arms around his neck tighter. 

“Alright, let’s go them.” He laughed softly as he put me down. I hugged his twin, ruffled his ginger hair and stepped into a fireplace and threw a floo powder on the ground, shouting Diagon Alley at the top of my lungs.   
Fred and I walked down the Diagon Alley in the direction of his and his twin’s fun shop and my enthusiastic mood still haven't left me. Maybe it was because I could finally do something. Or maybe because the shop was amazing. Or maybe it was because of my crush on this particular red-head called Fred Weasley.   
I looked up at him and he smiled, the morning sun reflecting in his beautiful eyes full of joy and he winked at me playfully as I chuckled and bumped into his side softly. He laughed a little and pulled out his keys and then slapped my butt as I was walking into the shop. I gave him a playful smirk as he reflected it and then he started showing me around the shop like I was there for the first time. 

By the middle of the day, a lot of kids has already been in the shop and lot of there were going to come. I had to admit that there were more people than I’ve ever seen and it was probably because of the defeat of Lord Voldemort. People were less afraid now and more and more people wanted to have fun again.   
My work here was to be the cashier and with all those people buying a lot of things, the work was harder than I’ve expected, but I was handling the situation quite well. I would have been even better if Mr. Weasley, my boss, and best friend, wasn’t distracting me every now and then. He flashed a playful smile, smirk or a wink occasionally or threw something on me. I always sent a grin or a smile his way and then got back to the customers. 

At the end of the day, after Fred finally locked the front doors of the shop, he sighed and smiled my way while leaning onto a wall.   
“Well, how did you enjoyed your first day?” He smiled as he cast a spell on a broom and the room started to clean itself in the best way possible.   
“It was awesome! Thanks for this opportunity Freddie.” I chimed as I ran to him and hugged him tightly, smiling into his chest. 

A huge grin spread on Fred’s face as he wrapped his hands around the girl in front of him.

“And now the worst part of this work.” He trailed off and I looked up at him, my arms still wrapped around his waist and my chin resting on his chest.  
“Paper work.” He laughed as he saw my confused expression and we both walked upstairs into his and George’s apartment. There was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and a study. Domination of the study was one wooden desk in the middle and it was full of papers.   
“Do you have some food? I could cook something.” I smiled while I took out my wand.  
“You really don’t want to do the paperwork right?” He asked and I playfully smirked at him as I started cooking with my wand. The food was prepared quickly and we ate it in the same speed and then Fred moved into the study to order supplies and fill in the papers.

“Freddy I’m bored!” I whined at him as I stood in the doorway and he chuckled not looking at me.  
“Come on Fred, pay attention to me. Papers are annoying and boring. Leave them to later.” I laughed a little as I moved behind him and wrapped my hands around him from behind.

“As much as I cherish you being my best friend and I want to talk to you, I really need to fill on those papers.” He sighed and kissed the top of my hand.  
“But I love you more than a friend,” I whispered in Fred’s ear and he tensed as he turned his full attention to me now.  
“What? Did-did you mean it?” He stuttered lightly as his face lit up.  
“Yeah I did, but the more important thing is that I am bored!” I laughed. Fred’s eyes darkened with lust as he said something about changing this and threw the papers off of his desk and laid me on the top. His lips crashed fastly at mine with need and passion, like he wanted to express his long felt feelings and I did exactly the same. His hands trailed up and down my thighs and he put my legs up as I wrapped them around his torso.  
“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.” He whispered in low harsh tone and I whined slightly, pulling him close to me again. My hands tangled in his ginger hair and his slid under my T-shirt. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away to remove my shirt and then his. His skin was pale but muscular and my hands trailed up and down his chest even after he leaned down and started kissing and sucking the sweet spot on my neck. A moan escaped my lips again as my hands wrapped into his hair and he removed the bra off of my body. 

He lazily put it up and let it fall on the floor. A devious smirk appeared on his face just before his lips found my nipples and I whined loudly at the pleasure he was giving me by just this and I felt the heat building in my core and a pool of wetness in my panties.   
“Shit.” I hissed and I felt his lips curl into a slight smile as he sucked one of my already hard nipples and his hands cupped both of my breasts. He finally let go of my boobs and started kissing his way down my stomach. My legs were still wrapped around his torso and he untangled them to pull my trousers down. He tossed them aside along with my panties and tried to wiggle out of his trousers, but fell on the ground. I laughed at this and sitting up a little, trying to find out if he is alright. Suddenly he bowed up with his trousers hanging low near the ground and started laughing too.

“You’re such an idiot.” I laughed at his goofiness as he shrugged his shoulders and kicked his trousers away.  
“That’s why you love me.” He smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips and I smiled.  
“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good with you, young lady.” He whispered in my ear after he got out of his black boxers and uncovered and uncovered the secret of his extent. I wolf whistled at this as he gave me a cocky smile and positioned himself at my entrance.   
He looked at me waiting and I nodded slightly as he slid his member into me.

“Well, now I can tell Ron that I’ve been in the chamber of secrets.” He said matter of factly and I erupted into a fit of giggles mixed with loud moans.   
After a few minutes, the room was filled with moans and groans coming from the both of us and Fred’s pace started to be unstable.  
“I think that I will be finished faster than you can say "Quidditch".” He groaned as somehow THIS turned me on that much that it sent me over the edge and I reached my climax. Fred chuckled at this and pumped into me few more time before he came too. I laid on the table breathing heavily as Fred collided on top of me, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Mischief managed,” I said in between breaths and without any other talking, we high-fived. 

“Well in case you were wondering,” Fred said as we pulled on our trousers and I turned to face him with a confused expression. “I love you too.” He smiled at me and threw my shirt at me, which I took on and pecked his lips. We started collecting the papers off of the floor and we organized them and then filled them in together while I was sitting on Fred’s lap and he was holding me from behind. After thirty horrible, but comfortable, minutes of paperwork we locked the flat and Fred hugged me tightly.   
“Freddy wait,” I whined softly hugging his waist and looking up into his beautiful face. He looked down at me and brushed some (h/c) hair away from my face.   
“What is it darling?” I shivered as he called me that and butterflies started flying around my stomach.  
“Are we - are we gonna tell it to your family? Because they will maybe ask if they catch us smooching somewhere in the house.” I laughed a little as he planted a short kiss on my nose.

“Well, of course, I’m going to tell my family that I finally confessed love to my best friend.” I smiled and pecked his lips.  
“You know that I’ve always wanted my girlfriend to be my best friend plus with intimate moments? Things get a lot easier then.”   
“Yeah, I feel that way too.” He pulled me tighter to him and he transported both of us into the Burrow.

“Oh, here you are. I’ve been wondering where you are for such a long time.” Molly chimed from the couch where she was sitting with her husband and all the children around them turned our heads to us. Everyone was here. Except for Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. George chuckled lightly and Fred turned to Ron and Harry.  
“I just wanted to tell the two of you that you are not the only ones who discovered the chamber of secrets. Honestly, everyone in this room did.” He winked at them as he took my hand and dragged me to sit next to the fireplace with everyone as they looked at us. Molly seemed to be panicking and she opened her mouth and probably lost her voice as Arthur pulled her closer to him and the rest just gaped at us.

“Yeah and we’re together, just in case you were wondering,” I said matter of factly as Fred pulled me closer.   
“Well about time you two,” Hermione said all knowingly from next to Ron who seemed to understand Fred’s statement just now and his eyes widened.  
“Were you two..” He started but were cut off by his mother.  
“Ronald Bilius Weasley don’t you dare to say it out loud.” Her eyes widened as she panic smiled at Ginny and Harry burst out of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really start praying for my soul or something...


End file.
